


Day 12: Mistletoe

by xsilverdreamsx



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [12]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 12: Mistletoe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 12: Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [30 day winter fic challenge](http://heckyeahtumblrchallenges.tumblr.com/post/35486362064/winter-drawing-writing-challenge).  
> This is set pre-series, when the boys were probably about nine or ten.
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Characters are not mine, am playing in the sandbox, etc etc.

“I don’t see what’s the big deal with kissing,” Taiga said, chomping into his cookie. He held another one in his other hand, as if contemplating how to eat both of them at the same time.

Outside, Tatsuya could hear the shrill staccato-like barking of his neighbour’s tiny dog, followed by the sounds of his neighbour trying to calm it down. Tatsuya held his breath, hoping that the neighbour didn’t come knocking on their back door after this, because the reason for the dog’s stress was at this very moment sitting next to him on the kitchen countertop, stuffing his face with cookies.

Okay, so maybe it wasn’t exactly Taiga’s fault. 

They had been tossing around a frisbee when Taiga had sent it flying over Tatsuya’s head, towards the neighbour’s yard and out of reach. When Tatsuya had pulled himself up the fence to check for where the frisbee had landed, he had caught sight of the neighbour’s teenage son and his girlfriend making out in their backyard. 

Taiga had wanted a glimpse too, but when he took a step closer, he ended up stepping on the neighbour’s dog (the dumb dog had a bad habit of sneaking through the gaps in the fence over to Tatsuya’s yard), and it had started howling in pain.

Both of them had bolted back into the house before they were caught.

(They would have made it all the way into the safety of Tatsuya’s room except that Taiga had stopped mid-run, taken a few steps back towards the kitchen and practically salivated at the plate of warm, delicious cookies that Tatsuya’s mom had baked earlier.)

Now, Tatsuya watched in fascination as Taiga managed to stuff the other cookie into his mouth, devouring both at once before grabbing another from the plate. 

Tatsuya nibbled on his own cookie (double chocolate chip, _score_ ), tilting his head up to study the small bundle of leaves that someone had tied with a red ribbon and hung from the ceiling (probably his cousin, since he had seen her sneaking around hanging similar bundles all around the house while decorating for her party tonight).

Up close, they didn’t look very impressive.

“It’s probably icky and gross,” Taiga announced, reaching out with one hand to grab the last cookie.

Tatsuya looked at the cookie in his hand, before giving him a confused look. “Cookies?”

Taiga made a face as he stuffed it in his mouth. “Kitthing,” he mumbled through a mouthful of cookies.

It took Tatsuya another second to figure out what Taiga was saying, before he shrugged. “Grown-ups like it. I mean, my mom does it with my dad sometimes.” He thought about it carefully. “They do it on T.V. a lot.”

Taiga‘s face was scrunched up, as if he was thinking. A few seconds passed. “But they’re _grown-ups_ ,” he said finally, making a face.

“Maybe it’s nice?” Tatsuya said, pulling his knees up towards his chest and resting his chin on them. “If you really like someone, it’s probably okay,” he said seriously.

Taiga reached out to grab another cookie, sulking when he discovered that plate was now empty.

“Hey, Taiga?” Tatsuya asked, as an idea began forming in his mind.

“Yeah?”

“Do you wanna try it?” Weirdly, his voice sounded kinda squeaky.

Taiga stared at him for a second, before he shrugged, looking bored. “Yeah, okay.”

They sat there, looking at each other stupidly for a few seconds. “Well?” Taiga asked, sounding impatient.

“Well, what?” Tatsuya was confused.

Taiga puckered up and made fake kissing noises, grinning.

“Oh. Oh, yeah, urm. Okay. I don’t know how?” Tatsuya felt his face turning really hot. “I thought _you_ did.”

It was Taiga’s turn to blush. “I thought you did!”

They glowered at each other in silence, before Tatsuya remembered something he had seen in a movie.

“Taiga, close your eyes,” Tatsuya said. Taiga pouted, but did as he asked anyway.

Taking a deep breath, Tatsuya leaned closer, placing his hand on Taiga’s shoulder to steady himself, before he pressed his lips against Taiga’s, mentally counting the seconds in his head.

Taiga’s eyes fluttered open, wide with shock, and Tatsuya pulled away quickly, his heart beating fast and his throat suddenly dry.

Taiga’s his face was now bright-red.

Tatsuya bit his lower lip nervously. Was it that bad? Tatsuya had kinda liked it.

“Can you- can we do that again?” Taiga asked, almost shyly.

Tatsuya let out a sigh of relief. He nodded.

Taiga leaned forward eagerly for their second kiss and promptly fell off the kitchen counter.


End file.
